


plot-twist: the waiter is the date

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Jock Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soccer Player Keith, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), Waiter Keith (Voltron), attentive keith, flirty keith, ftm writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance is going on a blind date at the café Keith works at, but his date never shows up. What happens next will warm your heart.





	plot-twist: the waiter is the date

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic back in january but because of my health and other stuff irl, it was on hold for a while. But with things starting to look up about a month ago, I finally picked it up again and was able to finish now! It's a rewritten version of a fic I wrote back in 2017, much better and also 10000000% more self-indulgent (；´∀｀) I'm _this_ close to going full hyperfixation on soccer again all thanks to Keith.
> 
> Special thanks to [Raiya](https://raiyakun.tumblr.com/) for sparking the rewrite with excited yelling about the old version, and for being so excited when I shared snippets of the WIP!! (ﾉ´∀｀*)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!! I'm also curious if you can guess the ships (between other characters) that are referenced in the fic (； ･`ω･´)

When clocking in that day, Keith thought it would be a typical day at work with nothing special to happen. It was a lazy Sunday morning, only a few regulars coming for their brunch.

But everything changed when the impossibly cute guy walked through the door around noon time.

From his spot at the counter, Keith looked up when the windchime sounded so he’d know which table to serve. Time seemed to stop as his breath was taken away with just one look at the prettiest person he’d ever seen.

He watched as the customer went for a table for two by the window. Judging by the stylish yet casual combination of a t-shirt and cardigan with jeans, he wondered if the guy was on a date.

Keith was the only waiter around at the time. Usually, that was stressful, though right now, he felt lucky. He might be able to make some small talk and indulge himself in the feeling of striking a connection, even if just for this morning.

He waited until the guest started browsing the menu before he walked over to do his job. And boy, he was not prepared for _just how beautiful_ this young man was up close. Freckles dusting smooth brown skin like constellations in the night sky. The most adorable upturned nose. A hint of a pout as he was taking in what the café had to offer for him.

In other words, Keith was aware that he was falling right here because _this cutie was exactly his type_.

Thankfully, he’d always been all about quick, instinct-driven reactions; he had this deep, unexplainable desire to make a great impression.

“Hey,” he greeted with his smoothest voice and most winning smile. “Have you decided what you’d like, or are you still looking?”

The customer looked up to meet his eyes, and Keith’s heart skipped a beat when his lips parted in a silent gasp as if mesmerized, just like his own had not a moment before.

Seconds later, the customer smiled. “Oh, I’ll have just some water for now. I’m a bit early.”

Keith noted the order down on the tablet every waiter carried. Even if their uniforms were old-school and dapper like a high-class restaurant, the café was equipped with the newest tech.

He gave a confirmative nod. “Sure, I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, it’s no hurry, please take all the time you need and don’t stress about it,” the cute guy said with a smile. The star hairclips in a gradient of pastel blue, pink, and white holding back his soft brunet curls shimmered in the atmospheric light of the room.

 _This boy couldn’t be real, right?_ Telling him not to stress on the job, that was a clear sign of sweetness.

Lost for a reply, he merely gave a noncommittal wave before he turned so he could fetch a tray with a glass and a small bottle of mineral water. He added a slice of lemon to the glass and, smooth and confident as always, returned to the cute customer. Keith was known for his swiftness and posture at work, and he’d never been gladder for that. Working out and playing sports all his life really paid off, huh?

With practiced ease, he placed the glass on a coaster in front of the cute customer, then the bottle next to it.

“Here you go,” he announced. “If you need anything else, call me over.”

“Thank you, Keith,” the cute guy said with a smile, bright as the sunflowers on the windowsill framing his face. The sensation it left in Keith was warm and sweet, like honey trickling down his throat as he sipped it from a spoon.

Keith knew the customer only knew his name because his uniform had a nametag. But the fact someone this beautiful called his name while smiling _like that_ , made his heart perform somersaults.

He gave a lopsided quirk of his lips before returning to his usual spot at the counter.

It was fairly quiet in the café, though Keith had a feeling it would get busier around the time his shift ended in two hours. It wasn’t unusual for students to come here for a change of scenery, whether with their study material or just to hang out. The place was also a popular spot for dates and families. Basically, _Café of Marmora_ was a place for everyone who liked a cozy charm and didn’t mind the knife-themed decor.

Whenever he wasn’t needed by a customer or to clear a table, he did idle tasks. Throughout, the table by the window drew his gaze in like a magnet.

The cute customer was bouncing his leg, one crossed over the other, sometimes tapping his fingers on the tabletop while looking out the window. Occasionally, he checked his phone.

Keith wasn’t sure how to explain it, but he felt strangely attuned to him; could feel the nervousness even from half a room away. The more he looked at the boy, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was _familiar_ , but couldn’t make sense of it. How could he not know if he’d met someone this cute, this _magnetic_ before?

At one point, he was called over to bring him more water.

When he swapped the new bottle for the empty one, he said, “They’re late, huh?”

He had learned this kind of small talk was normal, though he hoped his tone was neutral, not giving anything away nor adding salt to the wound.

The customer shrugged.

“It’s the first time I’m on a blind date and don’t even know who I’m meeting. I only agreed because a friend set it up for me,” he explained. “They’re probably caught in traffic or something. Or maybe they know it’s me and just don’t want to deal with that, who knows.”

It was clear he tried to take the situation lightly with a joke, but Keith caught the tremble in his voice. He knew he had to do something to ease the upset.

And because he wasn’t known for always having the best brain-to-mouth filter, his words were his honest thoughts. “If they’re ditching you on purpose, that’s _their_ loss. They’re _really_ missing out.”

The customer blinked up at him with flushed cheeks.

Keith was torn between disappointment and relief when he was called to another table right then, without a chance to backtrack or explain.

He left with a repeated, “Call me if there’s anything else you need.”

His heartbeat was throbbing in his throat, echoing in his ears.

When it was finally time for Keith to clock off, the cute customer was still waiting, now visibly defeated. Seeing him like this, it made Keith’s chest ache like someone squeezed his heart in a tight fist. He was sad someone had caused this hurt, especially if it was in mean spirit. He wanted to do anything he could to cheer the boy up.

His original plan for the afternoon was to study and do some workouts later, but he was happy to reschedule.

He gave a nod to Ezor before he stepped through the door to the back of the café. When he passed by the kitchen, he was caught off-guard as a large hand grabbed for his shoulder.

Keith raised an eyebrow at Hunk, who looked at him with an expression between frazzled nerves and urgency.

Hunk didn’t wait for him to ask what was wrong as he rattled on, “Was there a guest with brown skin, brown hair, maybe a bit shorter than you? Was he in the company of another guy?”

“Yes,” Keith replied slowly, the dots connecting in his brain. “And no.”

Hunk groaned before he explained, “That’s my friend Lance, he’s been a bit low lately. We thought maybe if he goes on a fun date, that’ll cheer him up, so we made a plan to set something up for him.” He groaned again. “But if that failed, he’s probably gonna feel _worse_ now, oh no.”

Keith just learned two interesting facts at once.

One, the cute customer’s name was Lance. Two, Lance was a friend of one of his co-workers, which meant they _could have been introduced before_ and _had an easy chance to meet again_. What were the odds? Could this be why Lance seemed familiar?

He freed himself from Hunk’s grasp on his arm and, at the same time, gave Hunk’s shoulder a quick, but reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry Hunk, I got it covered.”

“What do you—”

But Keith didn’t let him finish as he turned and continued towards the staff rooms. He raised one arm in a wave. “No time to explain, I’ll see you later.”

The moment he was at his locker, Keith lost no time to get changed. The difference between his work uniform and regular clothes was drastic; he couldn’t have predicted this development.

He slipped into his red varsity jacket and matching red-and-white sneakers before checking his reflection. His hair was always gelled back into a neat ponytail for work, and he figured he might as well leave it. Now he just had to walk up confidently and hope that Lance wouldn’t mind the ‘elegant waiter turned jock’ look.

Finally, he strode back to the main room of the café. Once assessed that Lance was still there, head drooped dejectedly, Keith made a beeline for his table.

Instinct-driven as ever, he took the seat across Lance and placed his bag on the floor at the same time. “Sorry I’m late.”

Lance’s head whipped up, mouth gaping, and Keith’s heart skipped so many beats he was surprised he didn’t faint.

Now at the same level, separated by merely a small table, Keith realized just _how beautiful_ Lance’s eyes were. They were the deepest royal blue he’d ever seen, with specks like reflections of sunlight on the clear surface of the ocean. Keith could drown in them until he became one with the sea, able to breathe water without gills.

When Lance continued gaping with wide eyes, Keith offered, “You know, since your date never showed up, I decided that _I’m_ your date now.”

“You—what—” Lance’s voice was squeaky from surprise. “You don’t have to!”

“But I _want to_ ,” Keith reaffirmed, making sure to hold Lance’s gaze, hoping his eyes showed how sincere he was about this. “I meant it when I said whoever ditched you was missing out. And my shift ended just a moment ago, so… perfect timing.”

Lance’s eyes shone with emotion. He lowered his gaze, face inclined to the side before Keith could catch the meaning.

When he spoke, his voice was soft. “You really didn’t have to, but…” He met Keith’s eyes again, the precious sunflower-honey smile returning to his lips. “That’s very sweet of you, Keith.”

Keith smiled, all the warmth he felt for Lance flooding through his body. “Hey, it’s the least I could do. I’m not gonna let a cute guy leave our café feeling sad. Not under my watch.”

“You’re forward, huh?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” The smile didn’t leave Lance’s face. “You’re the _very good_ kind of forward.”

A chorus of cheers sounded in Keith’s mind. Now he just had to keep up the pace to make this date a success.

“I’m still missing an important detail,” he said in his best casually smooth voice. “Would you tell me your name?”

While he _had_ found out by chance, he could pretend he didn’t know for the sake of smoothness and manners.

“Oh! Of course! How could I forget!” A soft laugh. “I’m Lance.”

“It suits you well,” Keith said without thinking. Was this a weird thing to say? For a split-second, he felt cold with dread he’d messed up. But then, Lance was positively _beaming sunrays_ and relief washed over him. He cleared his throat. “Anyway… did you pick what you want to eat?”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ll have some cheesecake and a milky coffee.”

Keith nodded. “I’m going for a grilled cheese and ham sandwich with coffee. Haven’t had a chance to eat since breakfast, so it’s lunchtime for me.”

Lance giggled, the sound music in Keith’s ears. “I can imagine. All that walking around must get you hungry.”

Keith called Ezor over before he shrugged. “Nah, that’s nothing compared to what I run on the soccer field.”

“You play soccer?”

“I sure do. I’m the captain of my school’s team.”

Lance gasped. His eyes went wide, his body leaned forward in his seat. His gaze flickered down to Keith’s chest, then to his hair, then back to his face. His lips were still parted in a silent gasp. Then, abruptly, he turned his head to the side, cheeks flushing.

Keith’s heart was drumming in his chest like a rainstorm against the window, his mind trying to figure out what this reaction was supposed to mean. It had to be _positive_ , right?

“I’d hate to interrupt the flirting, boys, but what would you like to order?” sounded Ezor’s sugary voice to interrupt Keith’s thoughts.

Once more grateful for his quick reactions, Keith looked up at her. 

“One milky coffee and cheesecake for my date, and the usual for myself, please,” he said.

“Sure! Coming right up.” Ezor smiled cheerfully and noted the order down.

Somehow, it felt like she knew something Keith didn’t. Or maybe she was just more cheerful than usual because she had a great time with her girlfriend, Zethrid.

When Ezor walked away again, the ever-present spring in her step like she was doing a cheerleader routine, Keith turned back to Lance. He felt like combusting when Lance’s blush had deepened from how flustered he was. At the same time, this air of _unadulterated giddiness_ radiated off him. It merged into every nerve of Keith’s body and felt just like the rush of scoring an important goal.

This date was going fantastic. Keith had to hold himself back from grinning from ear to ear and striking a victory pose like his body was conditioned to do when experiencing these sensations on the soccer field.

“I could’ve placed the order myself,” Lance said. His tone was a mock huff, but he couldn’t hide his smile behind the pout.

 _God._ How in the universe did Keith score _so lucky_ with such a cute guy?

He smiled. “Next time, it’s your turn to order for both of us.”

The played pout disappeared, smile back in full view. “I would love that.”

 _Lance would love another date when they had barely started their first_. How much better could it still get?

Trying to find where to lead the conversation next, Keith’s gaze swept over Lance’s outfit. He hadn’t caught the details earlier; both the t-shirt and cardigan had a cartoon cat peeking out from the sewn-on pockets, one looking like a mermaid, the other a dinosaur. It added another layer of charm.

Taking the opportunity, he said, “Pastels look amazing on you. Are the cats a specific character?”

Lance blushed at the compliment. At the same time, his face lit up with excitement.

“It’s Pusheen!” he replied. “She’s one of my absolute favorites. The official store only has the regular versions of Pusheen peeking out of the pocket, so I wanted to make my own. Mersheen goes perfect with blue, it’s like my signature color. And Pusheenosaurus is my _favorite_ , so I thought, why not knit a cardigan with him on it?”

Keith smiled, listening attentively to the excited babbling. “They’re cute. Do you often make your own clothes?”

“Kind, of? I mean, I have to if I wanna wear cute clothes but also feel comfortable, and I’ve loved doing needlework since I was a kid, so…” he trailed off, laughing softly.

The smile didn’t leave Keith’s face.

He leaned forward slightly, resting his chin against one hand. “That’s cool. I don’t know how to do any of that. I can do some work on my motorbike and stuff like carving wood, but never learned about needlework.”

Lance gasped again. “You’re a soccer star _and_ you have a motorbike? That’s so cool.”

Keith stared, confused and surprised at once. It was true that he was called the star of the team, even the whole school, but how would Lance know? Unless he was a big fan of soccer and went to his school—but Keith _would know_ if someone as adorable as Lance went to his school, right?!

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of porcelain on wood. Ezor had returned with their orders.

“There you go!” she said cheerily while placing everything in front of them. “Have a fun date and call if you need anything else!”

“Sure, thanks, Ezor,” Keith said before she left. When he looked back to Lance, he found him looking down, eyebrows creased in a frown. Keith’s heart stopped for a second. Hesitantly, he reached out to place his hand on Lance’s on the table, gently so he wouldn’t get startled. Softly, he asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Huh?” Lance looked up at him, then at Keith’s hand on his, then up again, lips quirking up. “Yes, everything’s perfect! It’s just, I didn’t pay for my water yet, so I wasn’t even able to tip you!”

Oh, this took the cake. How did Lance just get sweeter by the minute when he already _was_ the cutest and sweetest boy Keith ever met?

He leaned forward, gazing right into Lance’s eyes. With a smile, he said, “Don’t worry about the tip. Being on a date with you is so much better than that.”

Touch like a feather, he stroked Lance’s knuckles to emphasize and reassure before pulling his hand away. His fingertips tingled from the contact. Holding Lance’s hand was even better than petting a fluffy dog.

Lance released a breath, echo of a laugh. “If you keep this up, I’m not gonna survive to the end. You have me _soaring_ , Keith.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s how I feel since you’ve walked in.”

Lance picked up his coffee, trying and failing to hide his face behind the cup. His smile went from ear to ear: the definition of delight.

“It’s funny; when you came to take my order earlier, I thought it was too bad you’re off the list of candidates. Then I felt so down when I didn’t even know who was ditching me and _you just swoop in_ to save the date.” He giggled. “I get to go home and say, plot-twist: the waiter was my date.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Keith picked up his own coffee—black, no sugar. While taking a sip, he thought about what to ask next. His mind jumped back to where their conversation had been before. “So… you like soccer?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Lance took his fork for the cheesecake. “I never played myself, though, not in a team. My brothers, Luis and Marco, were keeper and defender on the school team, so because I was small and agile, they always asked me to help them practice at home. I love watching a lot more, though. It’s just, it’s so fun and exciting! Watching the players pass and dribble across the whole field, the thrill of a penalty kick, and when they celebrate a goal together—that always gets me energized.” He breathed a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “I just keep babbling on, sorry.”

Keith frowned at the remark, a protective feeling rising inside.

Reassuringly, he said, “Don’t apologize. I love listening to you. I want to get to know you, that’s why I ask questions. You don’t have to tone yourself down for me. Please talk as much as you want.”

“I want to get to know you, too!” Lance blurted out. “Have you always played soccer? What do you love about playing?”

Keith took a bite from his sandwich while he pondered his answers. “Not _always_. My adopted brother played football, my dad did when he was younger, so I guess everyone kind of expected that from me. I grew up watching since birth, and when I was old enough, they signed me up at a kiddie team. It was fun, I played there for a year, but it didn’t feel right.”

“Then how did you start soccer?” Lance asked.

His focus was all on Keith, eyes wide; intrigued like he was watching an exciting movie rather than listen to Keith’s biography as an athlete. It made Keith smile.

“At summer camp. These two guys, they were counselors and about as old as my brother, they looked at me and said, _you should try soccer_.” He paused, recalling that time. “I was the youngest kid there, I was kind of lost the first day until those two took me under their wing. I had never seen a match of soccer before. So when I watched the older kids play… I was _hooked_. I didn’t know what I was doing, but I jumped right in like I was always meant to do it. I scored my first goal, it was the best feeling ever. Everyone came up to praise and celebrate with me. That was pretty great.”

“Wow.”

“Learning about all the technical parts came easy to me while playing. I didn’t want to stop, they practically had to drag me away from the field. At the end of camp, I ran to my parents and said, _I want to play soccer_. They let me leave football so I could join soccer instead. I’ve been playing ever since.”

“I’m glad you found something you love.”

Lance’s smile was so genuinely _sweet_ , Keith had to take a sip of coffee to compose himself before he could continue. “I didn’t _hate_ football and I wasn’t _bad_ at it, it just wasn’t the right thing for me. Soccer was.” He laughed. “You could say I love it for the same reasons you do, just from the eyes of a player.”

Lance was still smiling. He took a sip before taking another bite of cake. There was a lull in the conversation while they were both eating.

After a moment, Lance asked, “Have you always played as a striker?”

Keith blinked. How did Lance know he was a striker?

Shaking away the confusion, he replied, “I guess so. They tried me as a midfielder first, but it was pretty obvious I’m at my full potential as a forward. Center-forward, striker—whatever the coach needs, I can play them all.”

There was a gleam in Lance’s eyes that had Keith shivering. Was this really the first time they met? This look, this _feeling_ , was too familiar. Was it deja vu, maybe even _fate_?

After that, their conversation went about anything and everything. Keith loved learning all these little things about Lance, hoped to learn even more the next time they’d meet.

When they eventually finished their drinks and food, Keith felt sad. He didn’t want this to end even though he knew he had school work to do. It was a consolation Lance seemed just as reluctant when he said he couldn’t stay for seconds.

Keith called Ezor over, already decided he would cover the entire bill. Her smile remained somewhat mysterious when she took the payment, though he could puzzle about that another time.

When he turned back to Lance, the giddy, flustered air was back. Lance said, “You really didn’t have to.”

“But I _wanted_ to. It’s my pleasure to treat you. I wanted to make sure you leave our café feeling nothing but contentment.”

Like before, Lance tried to hide his face, hide the exhilarated smile.

“All the smooth compliments, holding my hand, now _treating me_... I feel so spoiled.” He laughed softly, his smile widened, eyes crinkling. “This was the best date I ever had, Keith.”

Keith took a sharp breath at Lance’s words, the honest display of happiness, the feeling in the air that they could continue, move further. He had to keep up the smoothness.

“Darn. If I gave you the best date just now, how am I gonna top that in the future?”

Lance made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a choke. “I don’t know if I’ll survive if you top this.”

“Then we’ll just have to wait and see. But don’t worry, I won’t let you die on my watch. How else am I gonna romance you?”

Maybe that was a little bold to say, but a cute boy didn’t help with his brain-to-mouth filter. Keith felt like whenever he watched Shiro be a disaster over his two husbands. Suddenly, _he_ was the disaster.

“You’re already doing a fantastic job. I feel _very_ romanced,” Lance said as he stood. “But don’t forget—I get to order on our next date. _And_ I want to treat you, too!”

Keith heard the angelic choir singing in his head.

And just like that, his mouth kept running unfiltered as he rose as well, picking up his bag from the floor. “You _are_ the treat, Lance. But it’s a promise. Anything that makes you happy, anything you want, I’m up for it.”

“Anything, huh?” Lance quirked an eyebrow.

“Anything,” Keith repeated.

They went to leave, and Keith kept up his smooth act to hold the door open for Lance. Outside, he hesitated, not sure how to do the farewell.

He didn’t have to come up with anything.

“Give me your hand,” Lance said while rummaging through his small cross-body bag.

Keith raised an eyebrow, confused, but held out his hand. He was caught by surprise when Lance took it—and scribbled a string of numbers on his skin in sky blue ink, right between the band of his fingerless gloves. His chest fluttered when he saw the zeroes were replaced with hearts.

“My number,” Lance explained when he let go of Keith’s hand. His face was flushed. “Call me later, okay? Or text me, whichever you’re more comfortable with. If you’d like to, of course.”

Keith grinned. “I’ll _definitely_ call you.”

“Cool.” Lance beamed. “So, uh, I’ll see you soon?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Lance laughed softly before he started to walk, turning around a few steps away to wave goodbye with a grin. Keith smiled and waved back before leaving in the opposite direction.

He felt _fantastic_ and couldn’t wait to score the next date with Lance.

☆☆☆

Lance was positive his step was like a dance the whole walk home. He was _floating_ , all the way in seventh heaven. He was too in love to care about people staring or thinking he was weird.

When he stepped through the front door, he practically _sang_ his usual announcement, “I’m home!”

“You sure were out for a while,” Rachel remarked, sticking her head through the living room door when he took off his shoes in the hallway. In the background, he could hear Veronica talking to someone.

“Yeah, things didn’t go as expected,” Lance replied.

He made sure to put his shoes neatly on the shelf before he went to join his older sisters.

To his surprise, next to Veronica on the couch was Hunk.

He was just about to say a greeting when Hunk burst out, “Lance! I’m so sorry!”

“Huh? What are you apologizing for?” Lance asked.

He sat down in the armchair and hung his bag over the armrest.

“I wanted to cheer you up, but that plan failed!”

“What are you talking about? I had the best date of my life!” Lance sighed dreamily. “He’s so _handsome_ like always and not only is he _cool as ever_ , he was also so smooth _the whole time_! I’m more in love than ever before.”

He sighed again, hugging himself. Oh, he wished he could’ve ended the date with a hug from Keith… but there was the promise of next time.

“Huh? But he didn’t…”

“Maybe not whoever you tried to set me up with, but plot-twist…” He paused for dramatic effect. “The waiter was my date!”

“What?!” Hunk’s eyes went wide as saucers. Lance noticed neither Veronica nor Rachel seemed shocked.

“Yeah! He was attending to me all smooth and _sweet_ , and then two hours later, when I’m all dejected, he just sits down announcing _he’s_ gonna be my date now!”

Hunk looked like he was ready to facepalm. “Oh my god, _that’s_ why he was all, don’t worry, I got it covered.”

He imitated a gruff voice for the last part.

“Oh, that reminds me—how come you _never_ thought to mention that you work at the same café as _Keith Kogane_?” He pointed at his sisters. “And you, too! Your _girlfriends_ work there!”

“Oh, I thought I mentioned it,” Hunk said.

“You said that one of the waiters was named Keith, but that was all. I just about had a heart attack when he stood in front of me in his fancy uniform and sleek ponytail. No way are elegant waiter Keith and hot soccer captain Keith the same person, right? Turns out _they are_! I was romanced by my crush since middle school!”

“Oh, wow.”

“He’s even more amazing than I could’ve ever dreamed. Did I mention he’s the most handsome guy ever?” Lance sighed again. “So smooth, _a gentleman_ , treating me and making compliments left and right. And you know what else he did? _He said my name suits me_. You can’t even imagine how amazing it feels when someone does that, especially _your crush_.”

“I’m glad you got to live your teenage dream.” Hunk paused, looking thoughtful. “I’m really confused, though, why Griffin didn’t show.”

“ _Griffin_? You wanted to set me up with _Griffin_?”

“Well, he’s a soccer player, and he’s single!” Hunk argued. “And because he seemed reliable, I thought he’s a good choice to ask.”

“You make it sound like I’m just crushing on any soccer player,” Lance whined. “He’s not even my type! Keith was _right there_!”

Hunk looked like he wanted to say something else, but there was a snort. Rachel and Veronica looked at them in amusement.

“Griffin wasn’t your date, he never stood you up,” Rachel said. 

“What do you mean?”

Veronica explained, “There were some adjustments to the plan. It’s unfortunate by the time we heard about _who_ Hunk had asked, we couldn’t make any arrangements for Keith to be off-shift and tell him he’s going on a date. With Griffin, it was easy. We just sent him somewhere else to meet the film student he’s been pining over since forever.”

“You meddled with my plan without telling me?” Hunk stared, flabbergasted.

“We can’t just watch without doing anything when there’s _two_ sets of lovebirds to reunite!” Rachel said. “Your idea was _amazing_ , we just needed to finetune some of the details to make it perfect.”

“I didn’t even know Griffin had a crush on someone.”

“Oh, he does, and from what we’ve heard, they’re boyfriends now.”

Oh, Lance wished that were him. But judging from _everything_ , the way Keith had talked, his gazes, his gestures, they might become boyfriends over time. He’d been crushing for _years_ , so he could wait a little longer. No matter what, he would enjoy this ride with all his being, and maybe, he would have the courage soon to watch soccer training without hiding behind fan gear and say hi.

The rest of the afternoon, Lance continued feeling like he was floating. He tried not to be too eager about checking his phone, but when an unknown number called while he was in his room at night, he didn’t hesitate. And when an unmistakable, gravelly voice greeted him with the words, “Hey, it’s Keith,” his belly and chest erupted with a million butterflies.

It still felt unbelievable, but Lance was excited to see where this would go. He couldn’t wait to meet Keith again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I grew so attached while writing, I may or may not come back to this for a "mini series" of a few more scenarios (；´∀｀) I might do a different summary when I do that, but for now, it's the one I used back in 2017 because I'm too zoned out to think of something else fgsdhdh~~
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
